Battle at Imperial Sanctum
by FireChildSlytherin5
Summary: Factions Spoilers! Oneshot! The necromancer Aknaksha Draca and her brethren fought against Shiro in the end of the beginning in Cantha at the Battle of Imperial Sanctum. They must defent Shiro or Togo's death will be in vain.


**Author's Notes:** This is **NOT** beta-edThis one-shot is Spoilers in Guild Wars Factions and the Mission in Imperial Sanctum. This one-shot is what I imagine my main necromancer character, Aknaksha Draca, would feel, thought, and believed if she was a real person fighting beside her brethren fighting against Shiro.

* * *

Battle at Imperial Sanctum

-

Spoilers! This day will be put in History. The end or the beginning in Cantha. This one-shot is what I imagine my main necromancer character, Aknaksha Draca, would feel, thought, and believed if she was a real person fighting beside her brethren fighting against Shiro. 

-

Chapter 1

-

I ran among side my brethren; Alk Jabbar, Hells Hmie, Magik Arrow, Stovak Serjo, Killing Spree Derv, Exquisite Monk, and Golem Bigstick following Brother Mhenlo on the quest for revenge of the death of Master Togo.

Shiro Tagachi or also commonly known as Shiro the Betrayer had killed Master Togo. I remember just a few hours ago (was it a few days? It was hard to know what your fighting a war) as we, Master Togo and Brother Mhenlo went through Raisu Palace, rush to save the Emperor of Cantha.

We arrive just in time, the Emperor was not harmed--yet, but when Master Togo approached the throne of where the Emperor was, Shiro himself, made a surprise appearance, magically knocking us down on the ground, and took Togo away to the Imperial Sanctum before any of us could react.

Shiro, somehow, sensed Master Togo to was of the Imperial blood line, same as the Emperor; slaying him and broke his curse to return to the mortal realm to became human once more. At that very moment he ceases to be an Envoy **(1)**, which is ultimately his undoing as he can be killed.

This battle will haunt my years to come (if I survive that is) when I would remember Master Togo's lifeless corpse lay in front of us. His lifeless eyes was cold and blank and I and everyone else knew he was gone from the Land of the Living.

At the time when I saw his corpse, it hit my in my heart. Master Togo taught me many things. Things that no one else did. Master Togo was there when I was in the Temple. He and many others with him, was a good teacher. But none would be the same and cared as Master Togo did. Master Togo was understanding, patient and caring man, but he disciplined us all with an iron fist, for in his eyes, it did not matter of where we came from, who we are nor of what our age was. We were his students, and though for, under his teachings will obey him.

He was good teacher. And I will forever remember him.

I watch as Shiro smiled evilly at us, as he stood there, standing on some type of the throne. The way I look at him told me he was strong more powerful then any of us put together. This mission, this quest of revenge is suicidal. To save Cantha we must kill Shiro. Or die trying.

Shiro has his own body. He can die. I told myself. He is now a full bodied human, or as far as human a mad man would be. Everyone that stood beside me; Alk Jabbar, who stood on my left and Hells Hmie stood on my right, both gripping their weapons in tight grips, as I myself is doing so with my staff.

I do not know who attacked first; each of us might done on the same time. Hells Hmie was ahead of the group, followed by Killing Spree Derv and Golem Bigstick, for they were good of tanking. Hells Hmie swung his sword above his head, slashing at Shiro with all his might.

"_Hells Hmie, banished!_" Shiro roared. Shiro's voice was powerful, so cold, so evil. I watched as Shiro charged at us with his deadly daggers.

Hells Hmie disappeared before my eyes. Of what was replaced of where Hells Hmie disappeared from rosed a Bound Warrior. The Bound Warrior smiled at me, I knew he marked me as his first target.

'_Celestial Storm _was quickly covered around me and everyone and Shiro. 

Shiro, growled in fury, as each second his health went down. It took a lot effect, but those short 15 seconds did not quite to kill him. To kill him, we all need to kill him together. But all of us are scattered, fighting other foes that Shiro had brought up; the Bound Spirits.

Alk Jabbar cursed. It took my ever will power not to laugh as he muttered in Ascalonian **(2)** saying in such a vocabulary that would make any pirate blush, questioning the ancestry and sexual preferences of Shiro in such graphic detail.

I swung my Curse Staff, as I formed the spell _Spoil Victor _at the Bound Warrior who hit me across my chest with his sword. Luckily my armour protected me enough that the blow did not kill me. Just as swiftly when I formed the spells that I was taught in my youth, I hit the Bound Warrior with _Reckless Haste_, _Price of Failure_, _Faintheartedness _and many more over and over again until finally, with the help Killing Spree Derv, the Bound Warrior fell down dead.

Just as the Bound Warrior's lifeless corpse fell, Hells Hmie appeared out of thin air, gulches his heart, gasping for breath. He was covered in sweat and blood as if he fought in unknown battle.

Without a second to waste, shaking his head to get in focus Hells Hmie charged at Shiro, as I watch, I could tell that Shiro was unpleased of what I and Killing Spree Derv had done. We had killed a Bound Spirit, for that the moment the Bound Sprit died those who was banished when that same Bound Spirit appeared would reappear again.

In angrier, Shiro approached us. Panicking I stepped back. Unlike Killing Spree Derv that would keep his ground of fighting Shiro (but not for long), I would be died shortly. I was Necromancer, we are strong in death, blood, curse magic but not strong enough fight alone.

I cursed at myself of my stupidly. I can I forgotten?

I quickly summoned a _Star Servant_, the skill that the Kuunavang had given me before we went into this quest. The celestial horror attacked Shiro, stopping him from attacking me, as each hit my Horror attacked, I felt health and more energy then I felt before.

Another golem like minion appeared who also attacked Shiro helping my Horror. But I can only do one at time, unless...

As I looked ahead of myself and saw Stovak Serjo who had a grin across his face, a fellow necromancer that I was fortunate enough to know from the Temple, stood there, finished casting his _celestial horror_. He smiled at me, as I nodded back.

It wasn't the time for chit chatter.

Shiro roared, I was unluckily enough that I was in his way. I wasn't fast enough nor was I prepare of what his powerful blows would caused. For each thrust and blow from his attacks was so strong and powerful that I nearly was knocked over. I never fought such a powerful foe in my life, exept the time when I help defeat the Lich Lord who threatened to destroy Tyria, my home world.

I faintly heard my name call behind me. I know that voice but who is calling me?

My health is getting very low. Shiro is going to kill me. Then something far worse then death was in store for me.

"_Aknaksha Draca, banished!_"

I found myself disappearing from the battle, appearing in what reminded me a lot of the Underworld. But that can't be right! I can't be dead!

Looking around, I saw I was on a island of some sort, surrounded by dark water. And in front of me was spirits that was chained to the ground. It can only mean one thing: I was trapped the Mists.

Up ahead of me, I saw the exit. The only way to escape, as I see, is to ran pass the spirits, encounter an Oracle of Time. I hear his (or is it a she, no the voice is male) voice telling me that I had to ran to the portal to exit from the Mists to return to my friends.

I am I too weak to do this? There was so many sprits in front of me! I would surely die!

There is not much time to counter of that thought. I had to do this!

Building up my courage, I ran.

Passing all the lvl24 Spirits of the Mists. As I can pass each them, they hit me with such power that I longed to know. They knew I do not belong here so they have to destroy me for I wasn't supposed to me here.

I was almost there. My health is low, very low. I can see the exit!

I knew I was dying. But I had to get to the exit!

Just as I could touch the portal, I close my eyes.

There was battle cries around me. I opened my eyes, I saw Shiro fighting seven against 1.

Some how I had made it and survived.

It was now or never.

Building up all my energy, I cast _Spoil Victor _at Shiro over and over again, knowing this spell was the most powerful of all my skills. I interrupt many of Shiro's skills.

Finally, Shiro fell down onto his knees.

I too fell. I was too exhausted.

I knew no more.

-  
**0**o**0**o**0**o**0**o**0**o**0**o  
-

I heard someone calling my name. As I opened my eyes I saw Alk Jabbar in front of my face, and everyone else either next to me or... Is that god stand just few feet away from me?

At that time, I didn't care. I was too sore and tired.

Alk Jabbar, grabbed my hand, pulling me up from the ground. "Are you okay, Aknaksha?"

I nodded. "I'm fine." I told him, knowing he wouldn't buy it. He never did. I didn't care. I was so damn sore. I glace at the Shiro's mortal form that was sealed in jade. Just looking at it almost made me shriver, but I am a warrior, for I did not show it. I already showed weakness of collapsing right after the battle.

Thoughts enter my mind.

Finally Shiro died a normal death, that was certain. His spirit went into the keeping of the Envoys who of what I was told from the gods, have a _special_ place in the Underworld planned for him.

I didn't care what they do to him. Put him in prison for all eternity, killing his very spirit. This war is now over as for as I could tell.

We had defended Shiro. Shiro's soul is now in the Land of the Dead.

Cantha is now save.

We had won.

(End of Fic)

* * *

  
**Words:** 1,970 

**(1) Envoy:** are shepherds of the souls of the dead, forced to serve Grenth due to their wickedness in their former lives. They appear after someone dies to lead their soul from the mortal lands to the Mists.

**(2)** **Ascalonian: **of what I call people from Ascalon. Such as Alk Jabbar, Aknaksha Draca, Magik Arrow and few others.

**Author's Notes:** The names of the other 7 that help kill Shiro, in this fic **ARE **real people that play Guild Wars. All of which I either know in real person, helped or talk in chat in Guild Wars. Only Alk Jabbar I know in real person, that happens to my boy friend. Golem Bigstick I met few times too, who is friends with Alk Jabbar in real life.

Here's the list below of who was in the group and their professions.

**Alk Jabbar: **Nuker. Fire Elementalist / Mesmer.

**Aknaksha Draca:** SV Necromancer / Mesmer.

**Hells Hmie:** Tank. Warrior / Monk

**Stovak Serjo:** SS Necromancer / Monk

**Killing Spree Derv:** Dervish / Assassin

**Magik Arrow:** Ranger.

**Exquisite Monk:** Healer Monk

**Golem Bigstick:** N/A. (my former Guild Leader)

**Thanks for reading!**

**Read and Review!**

**--FireChildSlytherin5**


End file.
